In certain environments, such as in an electronics housing in a computer, components occasionally must be removed for repair or replacement. Some of the removable components are connected to each other by flexible elements, such as cables, wires, and/or hoses, and it may be impractical or impossible to disconnect the flexible elements before removing the components from the electronics housing. The flexible elements allow relative movement between the attached components when the components are not attached to the computer. Therefore, it is important that all of the removable components that are flexibly attached be controlled at all times during removal from or installation into the electronics housing to ensure a removable component does not inadvertently bump into a different component of the computer, causing damage.